


Parent Teacher Conference

by DBSommer



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBSommer/pseuds/DBSommer
Summary: Tomo's dad meets Yukari. My first Azumanga fic and it's brief





	Parent Teacher Conference

Parent Teacher Conference

an Azumanga Daioh shortfic

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at

sommer

All of my fics are stored at the following:

Larry F's new address at:

florestica/d_b_

Or R+C books at:

.org

And also Angcobra is now storing all of my fics, at

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the Azumanga Diaoh characters. They are owned by their creators.

Writer's note: This was done in inspiration for Larry F's 100's weekly update letter for the homepage he's graciously letting me use. In keeping in the Azumanga manga vein, this will be short and almost pointless. ^_^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomo Takino was not a happy girl as she found herself pulled/dragged through the hallowed halls of her school by her father, who, in the vein of all fathers of teenagers, was being exceptionally unreasonable.

"You're blowing this all out of proportion," she insisted.

"All of your grades are below acceptable levels, but this English grade is the absolute worst," her father snorted in disgust.

"You should have let me take French. I'm fluent in that."

"Portraying Joan of Arc in a school play does not make automatically make you fluent in French!" her father shouted.

Tomo smacked her hand into her fist. "Oh, right. Well, at least I'm a brilliant military tactician."

"It doesn't make you that either."

Tomo smacked her hand into her fist. "Oh, right." She hated having her ideas shot down so casually. She tried another tactic. "It's really not my fault. Yukari-sensai isn't all that great a teacher. She even demoted me from class representative to vice-rep. If that doesn't show how poor her judgment is, nothing will."

"Quit blaming others for your shortcomings." Tomo's father snapped before pausing in front of the closed door to his daughter's homeroom. He looked at his watch, then nodded in satisfaction. "We're here at the proper time. You behave yourself. And I'll hear no more excuses that it's all your teacher's fault."

Tomo remained silent as her father knocked on the door.

A cheery, "Come in!" came in response.

Tomo and her father entered the room, devoid of anyone other than the teacher, and bowed before her.

Yukari bowed in return. To Tomo's father, she smiled warmly and said, "This is the first time we've met, isn't it? Well, I'm sure you're overwhelmed by my beauty, as most men are, but do keep in mind that you're a married man and need to control yourself, as difficult as that may be. We wouldn't want poor Tomo caught in anything scandalous, now would we?" She gave a hearty laugh.

After a moment of watching the woman laugh uproariously, Tomo's father fell to his knees before his daughter and bowed until his forehead touched the floor. "Please forgive me for doubting you!"

Yukari was left scratching her head in bewilderment as Tomo slapped her father on the back and berated him with a mantra of "I told you so"s.

xxxxxxxxxx

Yep, that's all there was to it. ^_^

DB Sommer


End file.
